The invention concerns an electrical terminal with an operating push-piece.
Such electrical terminals usually include a terminal boot and a spring-force element disposed inside the terminal boot for clipping one of the conductors inserted into the terminal boot onto a contact surface provided inside the terminal boot. To exert a force on the spring-force element when inserting and/or removing the conductor from the terminal boot, an operating push-piece is usually movably disposed in the terminal boot.
In particular, if several terminals are disposed in a terminal arrangement, then it is preferred that marking or labeling of the terminals be provided, whereby these are accordingly identifiable and distinguishable from one another, for example in reference to their function. An appropriate fixture is usually provided for such labeling on the terminal boot of the terminals on which, for example, a label strip can be placed. Due to the additional provision of a fixture on the terminal boot, an additional structural space is needed on the terminal, as a result of which the dimensions of the terminal boot and thus of the electrical terminal are too large for certain applications.